


Phone Call

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Family, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Garp receives a phone call from his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

"Hello?"

"Hello, father."

"Oh, it's _you_! How long has it been? Two years?"

"Closer to three. How are you doing?"

"Great, as a matter of fact! I picked up a couple of kids who actually _want_ to become Marine officers, can you imagine?"

"Not really. Dream come true for you, though."

"You can say that again! I'm still waiting for you to come around, you know."

"Heh. I'll have to disappoint you again."

"You could at least apologize about it, idiot!"

"Never mind. I wanted to tell you – I met Luffy."

"You did?"

"Yes. He's grown up strong. I guess I should thank you."

"He's grown up into a pirate, is what he did! I'm going to give him such a beating next time I see him...!"

"That won't change his mind."

"No, but it'll make me feel better about it. Hey, you didn't drag him into any trouble, did you?"

"Of course not. He's perfectly capable of getting into his own trouble, from what I understand."

"What... what did he say?"

"Nothing much. I only saw him off at Louge Town. He has to be on the Grand Line by now."

"I see."

"He's got spirit, you know. He'll come to get you, sooner or later."

"I know, damn it all! Why couldn't at least _one_ of my boys be a law-abiding citizen?"

"Hah. All thanks to you, father."

"Don't you dare blame it on me, you little runt!"

"I'm not. We're all walking our own paths. Good luck on yours, as always."

"_No_ luck for you, you..."

*click*


End file.
